particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franz VII of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Franz VII, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Imperial Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula (b. November 19th, 3103, Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the reigning monarch of Greater Hulstria and Trigunia and pretender to the throne of Dolgaria. Franz VII is the first child and son of Alexander II of Hulstria and Viktoria von Smaragdwald; he is the older brother to Archduke Karl of Hulstria. In the year 3146 then HIM Crown Prince Klemens of Hulstria inherited the thrones of Greater Hulstria, Dolgaria, and Trigunia following the passing of his father, Alexander II of Hulstria. The Crown Prince was coronated as Franz VII of Hulstria & II of Trigunia & I of Dolgaria at a lavish ceremony at the Hulstrian National Cathedral, taking up the regnal name in honor of Franz VI of Hulstria who reigned in the late 2700s. A much more conservative figure than his father, the new Emperor sought to take a more more active position within the Court, and oversee more of the activities within the Imperial Diet. Backround His Imperial Majesty Archduke Klemens of Hulstria was born on November 19th, 3103, to HIM Crown Prince Alexander of Hulstria and his consort, HIM Crown Princess Viktoria of Hulstria. The Archduke was given his primary name after former Hulstrian monarch Klemens II of Hulstria who ruled from 2559 to 2593. Archduke Klemens three years later would be joined by a younger brother when his parents gave birth to another child, Archduke Karl. Archduke Klemens' father was an only child and most of his uncles and aunts would come from his mother's side of the family in the House of Smaragdwald. Archduke Klemens' paternal great uncle was the reigning King of New Endralon and his maternal great aunt was the consort to George III of Aloria. Archduke Klemen's paternal grandparents were Heinrich III of Hulstria and Beatrix von Rommel and his maternal grandparents were Isidor, Count of Smaragdwald, and Roswitha, Countess of Hundertmark. Klemens' maternal uncle would later become the Count of Smaragdwald after his maternal grandfathers death and the uncle would become a figure who was very active within the Hulstrian political sphere. Archduke Klemens' would go onto recieve attend schooling both in Hulstria and Trigunia during his early educational years. He was privately tutored and was tought to idolize past Hulstrian monarchs, including learning the reigns of past Trigunia monarchs prior to Heinrich I. In school the Archduke was very active in sports and extra-curricular activities; Klemens' paternal grandfather, Heinrich III of Hulstria, in particular drove the Archduke to excel. He would later graduate in the top of his class though his paternal grandfather would not live to see the success his grandchild had achieved; at the age of 17 in the year 3119 Heinrich III was dead and Klemens' father was crowned the Emperor of Hulstria. Archduke Klemens became HIM Crown Prince of Hulstria and he was closely guarded by members of the Imperial Guard. After graduating top of his class a few years after Heinrich III's death, Klemens was admitted into the military, becoming a member of the Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) of Greater Hulstria like his father had done before him. After receiving training at the Ferdinand II Imperial Navy Training Institute Crown Prince Klemens served on the HIMS Mashkov, a guided missile destroyer ship named after the 1st Duke of Petrovgrad. The Crown Prince was later promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Captain; his father Alexander II later appointed him to Admiral, placng him in charge of HIMS Franzberg, a nuclear-powered fast attack submarine in the Kaiserliche Marine. The Crown Prince would remain in the navy for another year before leaving in 3129 to pursue higher education. Klemens would enroll as a full time student in Hulstria and earned a dual major in Political Science and International Relations. Crown Prince of Hulstria The Crown Prince had achieved much success in the Imperial Navy and in schooling but with those chapters in his life now closed, Klemens now had to engage on a grander scale his duties and responsibilities as the heir to the throne. The Crown Prince was widely liked by the public allowing him to easily transition to the private upbringing to a more public role in the Empire. He accompanied his father on many domestic trips in Greater Hulstria and in the Eastern Territories; the Crown Prince's favorite patronage was in infrastructure and architecture. Klemens would go onto serve as the honorary president of the North Carina Development Board, an organization in the colonies devoted to promote infrastructure development in the North Carina colonial district. Marriage Emperor of Hulstria The Crown Prince had been groomed to assume the throne of Greater Hulstria for many years and his time to sit on the throne came after the new year in January of 3147. Alexander II of Hulstria had reigned for several decades, originally being crowned in the year 3119. The last few years of his reign had placed a large amount of stress upon the monarch; with several international events that included wars and unrest in Dolgaria had aged the Kaiser. While the restoration of the Trigunian monarchy by the returning Molodoya Gvardiya Partiya had eased the worries of the Kaiser, the amount of stress combined with old age had weakened him health wise. Prior to his death the Kaiser was confined to his private residence in the mountains of Hulstria; his last two public appearances was at before where he and the Mayor of Kien unvieled the National Christmas Tree and on Christmas Eve where Alexander II on the balcony of Fliederbrunn Palace waved to supporters during a ceremony held by the Rothingren-Traugotts. After this he quickly deteriorated in health and died peacefully on January 5th, 3147, ending his 28 year reign surrounded by family. It was announced to the public that the beloved Alexander II had passed and a period of mourning succeeded his death. Alexander II was seen as a benevolent and traditionlist leader by his subjects; now it became the time of the Crown Prince to now rise and take the spot his father had held. A formal coronation ceremony was held a month after Alexander's death in Kien. Crown Prince Klemens was crowned as Franz VII of Hulstria, II of Trigunia & I of Dolgaria; Klemens was not crowned Klemens III as some had thought since his given primary name was Klemens but instead in honor of Franz VI the Crown Prince took his regnal name and thus became Franz VII. In Trigunia he would formally be known as Great Prince & Tsar Franchesko II and in Dolgaria, where at the time of the coronation he was serving as pretender to the throne, Imperator František I. At the time Franz VII came to the throne Greater Hulstria was continued to be governed by the conservative faction known as the Imperial Conservatives comprised of the Fascist Authority Party and the Imperial Hulstrian Party. This faction also governed under the reign of his father and past Hulstrian monarchs. Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia Just prior to Hereditary Prince Klemen's accession to the Trigunian throne and his father's death, Trigunia recently had restored the Rothingren-Traugott monarch following the return of the Molodaya Trigunskoye Partiya. Their collapse in the 3130s paved the way for minor political parties who had traditionally been crushed by the political might of the Molodaya Trigunskoye Partiya filled the vacancy left over by them. These parties orchestrated a coup of the government and established a socialist republic that would last for less than a decade. Their government would end when the Molodaya Trigunskoye Partiya returned in the 3140s and restored the monarch. The return of the monarchy was followed by Trigunia's entrance into the League of Island Nations. At his coronation the Hereditary Prince was crowned His Royal Northern Highness, Born in the White, Franchesko II, Chronokrator and Kosmokrator, Lord of Winter, By the Grace of God, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia. The coronation was held at the Bear's Den and a large celebration was held afterwards that included the Trigunian noble and political elite. At the time of his coronation the House of Mashkov had established their political rule and were in the office of Viceroy once again. Also at the time of the coronation the political dynasty was being headed by Lady Anastasiya Yevgeniyevna Mashkova, the daughter of former Trigunian Viceroy the 8th Duke of Petrovgrad. Her father was upsurged in a political coup by Igor Khristenko, 14th Count of Starbat under the reign of Aleksandr III which brought to an end the Young Guard Party leading to a collapse of order overall within the nation, leaving the rise of republican agents to take their place. Towards the end of Aleksandr III's reign and before Franchesko II's crowning remnants of the Young Guard Party came together under Lady Anastasiya to form a new party, the Young Trigunian Party, and defeated the socialists. Soon after the monarch was restored under the Rothingren banner. Duties & Responsibilities As the monarch Franz VII holds several executive and special powers on respective thrones. In Greater Hulstria the Emperor of Hulstria holds strong influence in military affairs, maintaining the title of Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces. The Emperor has his own special council on military affairs comprised of appointed advisors and other special bodies that help the monarch maintain an eye on the day to day affairs of the country. Apart from military matters the Kaiser also holds an important diplomatic role and conducts special ceremonies for visiting diplomats. The monarch also has the power to appoint Imperial Mayors to act as the Kaiser's representative on a more local level in towns and cities; the Kaiser also appoints Crown Commissioners to the regions in the Imperial Crownlands. The Emperor of Hulstria rules as an apolitical monarch, staying out of political affairs to act a symbol of unity and defender of the Hulstrian democracy to the people, acting as the ear of the people in the political workings. The Hulstrian monarch though has traditionally been close to the Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria, the Hulstrian head of government; the two leaders meet twice a week where the Staatsminister briefs and privately discusses important matters of the State. In the nation of Trigunia Franz has similar duties and as the Great Prince & Tsar has been close to his representative the Viceroy which has traditionally been held by the political House of Mashkov. The Mashkov family have been the voice of the monarch for centuries and sees through many of the workings of the national government. Ancestry Titles & Styles Imperial Viceroyality of Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (19 November 3103 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (16 July 3068 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Franz, Prince-Royal of Alduria (16 July 3068 – ) Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (19 November 3103 – January 5th, 3147) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (19 March 3119 – January 5th, 3147) :* Emperor of Hulstria (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (19 November 3103 – January 5th, 3147) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Franz, Archduke of Hulstria (19 November 3103 – January 5th, 3147) :* His Imperial Majesty Franz, Crown Prince of Hulstria (19 March 3119 – January 5th, 3147) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Franz VII, Emperor of Hulstria (January 5th, 3147 – ) Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (19 November 3103 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (19 November 3103 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Franz, Prince-Royal of Luthori (19 November 3103 – ) Empire of Dolgaria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Dolgaria (19 March 3119 – January 5th, 3147) :* Imperator of Dolgaria (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Majesty (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Majesty František I, Imperator of Dolgaria (January 5th, 3147 – ) Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Grand Duke of Sisula (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Franz I, Grand Duke of Sisula (January 5th, 3147 – ) Staré Czárske Deltársko: :Titles :* Prince of Deltaria (19 November 3103 – January 5th, 3147) :* Margrave of Hradec Kralove (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Grace (19 November 3103 –) :Primary form of address :* His Grace Franz, Margrave of Hradec Kralove (January 5th, 3147 – ) Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Count of Ayelsbury (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Franz, Count of Ayelsbury (January 5th, 3147 – ) Democratic Empire of Talmoria: :Titles :* Duke of Southborough (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Riyak Highness Franz, Duke of Southborough (January 5th, 3147 – ) Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Duke of Nusira Lionta (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Franz, Duke of Nusira Lionta (January 5th, 3147 – ) Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (19 November 3103 – 19 March 3119) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (19 March 3119 – 19 March 3119) :* Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (January 5th, 3147 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Northern Highness (19 November 3103 –) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Franchesko, Prince of Tirgith (19 November 3103 – 19 March 3119) :* His Royal Highness Franchesko, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (19 March 3119 – January 5th, 3147) :* His Royal Northern Highness Franchesko II, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (January 5th, 3147 – ) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (19 November 3103 –) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (19 November 3103 –) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Franz, Prince of Vorona (19 November 3103 –) Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Franz VII, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Highness, Born in the White, Franchesko II, Chronokrator and Kosmokrator, Lord of Winter, By the Grace of God, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadonya; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha; Prince of Vorona; Duke of Dalian; Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Count of Kremfurt; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Grand Duke of Barovia; Prince of Talmoria; Duke of Southborough; Count of Savonia; Duke of Sodali; Grand Duke of Vojnov Pokrik; Margrave of Hradec Kralove; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Margrave of Hømvejile; Count of Ayelsbury; Duke of Chadonia; Duke of Lesser Chadonya; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Duke of Nusira Lionta; Count of Pulond; Prince-Royal of Falristan, Roccato, Kenai, and Lagard; Duke of Reinfeld; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Margrave of Øivine; Count of Stary Kautsky; Duke of Tirgith; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Marquis of Chaussée; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Duke of Ziegendorf; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Viscount of Hannele; Count of Vesterbæk; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Category:Hulstrian Monarchy Category:Trigunian Monarchy Category:Greater Hulstria Category:People of Greater Hulstria